The Comparative Medicine Branch (CMB) supports over 150 active animal research projects for scientists in the Division of Intramual Research, including the Environmental Biology Program, the Environmental Diseases and Medicine Program and the Environmental Toxicology Program . A daily inventory of rodents and frogs is maintained. The Branch ensures that all animal use is performed humanely and in accordance with all Public Health Service policies and federal guidelines. The NIEHS has maintained full accreditation by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care International(AAALAC), an internationally recognized independent program, since 1972.